


Acknowledgement Is Key

by Basura Leche (artzypinkcow)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzypinkcow/pseuds/Basura%20Leche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo's tired of being ignored and Zaveid can't mind his own damn business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acknowledgement Is Key

It had all started with simple annoyance; mostly towards Sorey, who recently decided it would be better to not acknowledge his seraphim sub-lords in more humanly populated areas. Mikleo hadn’t wanted to complain because he knew from time to time Sorey would be embarrassed by the glances and quiet chatter when he didn’t catch himself from saying something to vacant space, even if he did refused to voice his discomfort of strangers staring at him.

Mikleo had first been adamant to accept it and try to be less noticeable so Sorey wouldn’t be distracted by his presence, but he had a way to just unknowingly irritate Mikleo when there was something particularly important he wanted to share with his childhood friend. Was just giving a small nod of confirmation too much to ask for? Was it too much of a hassle to at least give a quick peak to let him know it was acknowledged?

Oh no, any of that was too much of a hassle and Mikleo honestly should of remembered Sorey was impossible when it came to multi-tasking.

He was definitely mad about this, but made sure to not make the Shepherd aware of it because otherwise the teasing would start and honestly Mikleo got enough of that from Edna as it is. He didn’t want to add in “You’re so needy Mikleo” or “Want me to hold your hand so you aren’t so lonely?” to the mix of Sorey’s usual good natured teasing.

But sometimes Mikleo found himself with the urge to let go and make his best friend lose his cool.

Much to Mikleo’s surprised, it was Zaveid who came to him with an idea.

The two of them had been the only ones who decided on staying behind at their room at an inn the group had decided to stay at in a village they were passing through. Although they had no reason to rest, Rose had mentioned the small shops the village was known for and Lailah was very persistent on checking them out, Edna being dragged along for the ride - “I honestly could care less what you put on your naked body,” she had deadpanned before Lailah ignored her and Rose grabbed her by the arm. Sorey had said something about wanting to go into the lobby and ask the clerks behind the counter if anything strange had occurred locally or near by. Mikleo wasn’t too sure on what to do himself, having been so use to always being by Sorey before and how he bitterly saw himself as a nuisance, and in the end decided on a book he had picked up at their previously passed town to only thumb through the pages. Zaveid had yawned and said he was in the mood for a nap, so Mikleo was happy for some peace and quiet.

But of course Zaveid had to wake up eventually and start something.

“So have you two never tried jacking off in public?” The question was pretty straight forward and Mikleo would wonder later how exactly Zaveid was able to just out right ask this kind of stuff so nonchalantly.

Mikleo tried not to choke on his own breath in the mean time, and tried even harder to not feel embarrassed that he knew exactly who and what Zaveid was referring to.

“I’m hoping you don’t mean what I think you’re going for here,” he answers back as he sets the book down and crosses his arms with a flustered glare aimed towards the man on top of the bed. Mikleo honestly never would of picked him out to be the observant type - much less so intent on knowing all about his and Sorey’s sex life.

Zaveid quickly moved from his spot on the bed - clearly ignoring Mikleo’s response - and walks over to plop down next to the water seraph before he could escape from his seat on the old cotton stuffed couch, quickly putting his arm around Mikleo’s shoulder to pull him closer and give a wolfish grin, the younger boy then pretending to take interest in tracing his fingernail over the floral print embroidered into the couch’s hard arm rest.

“Trust me Micky-“ Mikleo holds back a groan at the nickname. “-I’m going somewhere I think you’ll appreciate.”

This wasn’t the first time Zaveid had butted in to give him or Sorey advice on things involving anything ranging from kinks to fetishes - and quite frankly they both had to thank the wind seraph for his knowledge on sex and what to try and how exactly to go about trying it. The older man had much more experience then both of them put together and although they were hesitant at first they learned he actually knew what they could delve their interests into without drawing much attention from the girls.

The two of them had grown to try things out for themselves and quickly found it becoming an addiction in their youth. Being as curious as they both were, the two had quickly dove deep to discover sensitivity and the like, but when leaving on the Shepherd’s journey, they hadn’t been able to get any privacy together until Zaveid joined their party, the older man then always giving them the thumbs up as he lead the girls out to explore the night life of the locals in whatever town they decided to stop in for the night.

So Mikleo decided this was probably something he wanted to hear.

Sitting up to listen, Zaveid opened his mouth to speak and-

And Mikleo wasn’t disappointed in the slightest.

———

When the two seraphim found Sorey, he was sitting with an older man in the large dining room of the inn. Mikleo took in the area, taking note that there weren’t as many people as he had been dreading.

Sorey had somehow managed to go from asking simple questions to getting jumped into a full fledged conversation about the local’s past, present, and hopeful future. The lad didn’t seem annoyed or bored, instead taking an honest interest by showing appreciation to the stories.

The older man across from Sorey sat smiling with crooked teeth, letting out a hearty laugh every once in a while that seemed to fill the room and shake the wooden chair underneath him. The man would wave his hands around as if telling a story - to which Sorey would excitedly nod his head and put his hand to his chin and be lost in thought while the man went on rambling.

Zaveid tapped on Mikleo’s shoulder and signed him an okay before heading over to the table where their companion was seated; Zaveid then quietly pulled a chair out so as not to frighten anyone unaware of their presence and was seated before giving a grin in Sorey’s direction, to which of course Sorey tried his best to ignore and kept his eyes straight ahead to meet with his older acquaintance.

The best part was that he didn’t notice how close the chair was scooted next to him, and that Sorey was unaware of Mikleo’s current attire.

 _This is going to be amazing_ , Mikleo thought as he took his time to walk over, making sure to be just barely visible from the young man’s point of view.

Both seraphim were made aware when Sorey finally took notice of Mikleo’s current state of dress when he took his seat-

“Oh no”

-on top of Zaveid’s lap, leaning back against a naked broad chest and smoothing his hand over one of Sorey’s shirts to his own soft bare thighs for Sorey to see, who had not even realizing he had spoken out loud.

“Is something wrong?”

“N-Nothing at all,” Sorey stuttered out a bit too quickly, trying to sit up straighter and trying his damnedest to not see how his shirt was so damn big on Mikleo; how he had left some of the top buttons undone just so the neck line would reveal a naked shoulder Sorey loved to leave marks on, how the sleeves were long enough to cover his skinny wrist and long fingers that Sorey would suck and lap at, how the shirt brushed against pale thighs that Sorey wanted wrapped around his waist, how the dark blue fabric was slowly rising so Sorey could finally see creamy white skin and _why the hell isn’t he wearing anything underneath the shirt holy-_ “Please continue.”

Sorey swallowed thickly as the man continued speaking and Zaveid moved his hand to grab and squeeze the muscle of Mikleo’s thick thigh, slowly moving up to show the slowly hardening member hiding underneath the loose fabric.

He feels his own flaccid member twitch slightly under the table as he watches the much larger man trace deft finger tips over sensitive areas, to which the boy under those touches gives small mewls of surprise, making direct eye contact with their uncomfortable spectator and peaks his tongue out to wet his lips.

This wasn’t going to end well for Sorey.

He so desperately wanted it to not bother him, to not distract him from whatever story the old man had gone off too now; honestly everything was interesting up until this point, now wanting nothing but to do something, anything, just a single touch-

With a soft whimper, Sorey is brought out of his thoughts that he wants to dive back into very desperately, but the sudden glance he takes of Mikleo’s flushed cheeks and how his hands tremble as they part his own thighs so Zaveid can tease his equally flushed cock is much too tantalizing to just not stare at, completely mesmerizing and equally addicting to want nothing more then to finally reach over and take the entirety of his lover’s dick into his mouth and look up to watch him come undone while Zaveid is the one who sits back and watches.

This was horribly fascinating and something Sorey never realized he could want.

This was just torture to have him be incapable of doing absolutely anything.

And Sorey was pretty sure that the two seraphim weren’t even close to being finished with this little show.

As if knowing just how badly they were getting to him, making his blood rush south, Zaveid put it upon himself to do what Sorey loved to do the most.

A single hand moved up, fingers curling to hold onto Mikleo’s chin and turn his head so Zaveid could dive his tongue into the open heat, quickly lapping up and sucking on plump, pink swollen lips that seemed to beg for more. The response from the latter was not rushed, instead a small tongue slowly rubbed up against thin lips and met together as Zaveid finally closed the gap and drank in whines and moans, cock pushing against the bindings of his pants and rubbing against Mikleo’s naked ass.

Quickly answering the moans, the wind seraph let a wet pop be audible to his audience as they disconnected, slowly dragging his tongue from the corner of the silver haired boy’s mouth, down to his neck, finally dragging his teeth against the milky skin. While his mouth nipped and sucked. Mikleo brought one of his hands up to glide through the back of Zaveid’s neck, gently tugging on light green tinted locks as warm fingers hovered over his lips and he murmured small words of approval as his lips closed around them to suck loudly.

Mikleo made sure to dart his tongue out to lick against the tanned skin, making eye contact with Sorey as those fingers played with his tongue, curling at it and letting go to push against his cheeks so he could rub up against and between the fingers with the soft muscle of his tongue. Neither of them bothered to care about the drool leaking from Mikleo’s mouth, letting it slide down his neck towards his chest and shine with the soft lamp light of the dinning hall as Sorey’s breathing seemed to increase when it slid against a puffed pink nipple, hardening it slightly in the process.

“ ’s not nice to tease him so much,” Zaveid rumbled against his neck, “Poor thing wants to stick his fingers in you and make you hear how wet you are.” The small bites turned to kisses after as his hand stopped the feather light touches to his cock and favored wrapping his fingers around in their stead, giving a sharp tug and making the boy cry out in surprise at the sudden warm pressure surrounding his dick.

“Fuck you’re so hot when you act like this,” he said, wiping his thumb over the boy’s besmeared slit to get a fast _“Please don’t make me come yet”_ in response. Zaveid would steal quick glances Sorey’s way after getting noisy responses from the pet under his care; this response being as fucking hot as the rest, trying his best not to break into a grin every time the younger boy would squirm in his seat and nervously try to pay attention to the still bumbling man across the table.

“Please, Zaveid” Mikleo whined, moving a small hand that had gripped the skin of his own thigh to come up, guiding the saliva coated hand down to his nipples, “Touch my chest, _please_.”

Zaveid kissed his sweat beaded forehead and cooed, “Just your chest, princess?”

It was obvious Zaveid was now trying to push his luck, but Mikleo was too overly stimulated and not getting enough attention to care.

He whined again. “My nipples and my ass.”

“Nu-uh.” Deliberately holding off, Zaveid knew it wasn’t as fun - not as pleasing, really - to just give without a bit of taking first. “You know what Sorey likes to hear, don’t you?”

“But-“

“Where do you want me to put my fingers?”

Mikleo swallowed.

“Y-Your… in my ass…”

Zaveid clicked his tongue, unimpressed with the answer, and Mikleo’s eyes prickle with tears of embarrassment.

“I want your fingers in me so I can come like a girl!”

Getting the exact answer he was hoping for, Zaveid quickly switched hands to move one to harshly pinch a nipple and the spit-slicked ones to go down and press against the tight hole, humming “That’s a good boy” into Mikleo’s ear, enjoying the sob of excitement and the shudder that racked through his small frame as his legs widened further to let a finger push through his tight opening.

Sorey sat just as helpless as before to the scene before him, shifting his gaze and letting his knee jitter onto the wooden floor before finally letting out a breath of defeat.

“I’m really, _really_ sorry,” he started, interrupting the old man mid-sentence, the man then looking slightly bewildered at the sudden cut off to his story, opening his mouth to respond only to have Sorey continue, “but I just remembered I have something important to do back at my roo-“

“Zaveid, deeper!”

The sound of wet slapping skin had become louder in only a few seconds, causing the uncomfortable bulge in Sorey’s pants to throb in need, biting his lip as he continued to listen to Zaveid’s fingers enter and exit Mikleo’s wet hole, watching as they scissored and stretched him open.

It only takes a few more shakes of Zaveid’s wrist before Mikleo is crumbling on top of him, gasping and moaning as his body is racked, semen then painted against his stomach as his hips jut down and move right back up from the sensitivity.

Oh for the love of-

“...Are you okay?” The old man asks, voicing his concern, seeing Sorey redden and break out in a heated sweat as he jumps from his seat, desperately praying that his robes somehow manage to cover his erection.

“I have to leave now.”

He doesn’t look back, making a straight bee line for the room.

Sorey doesn’t even say anything as he uncomfortably shifts around while Zaveid carries a worn-out Mikleo in his arms, cackling the entire walk back as Sorey wobbles forward with his hard on.

— — —

When Mikleo falls out of his high, he realize the comforter of the bed is soft underneath him and cooling to his flushed skin. He can still feel his essence on his own skin, hoping none had got on to Sorey’s shirt, thinking that it would be a pain to explain.

Then he notices the breeching of fingers inside of him again, and he nearly shouts in surprise at how sensitive he still is after a few minutes of tranquility when those fingers brush up against his sweet spot.

“I didn’t know you could do it with just fingers alone,” he heard Sorey ask, finally recognizing the familiar hand between his legs as another tap to his prostate made him shake.

Zaveid laughed. “You gotta learn from the best, kid.” The seraph looks down at Mikleo and licks his lips, hands moving to unbutton his pants.

“Ready for the next round, Micky?”

It’s only when he looks between his legs - watching as Sorey puts both Mikleo’s legs on top of his shoulder and his cock pressing against his ass, all while Zaveid pulls himself out of his restraining pants to have his shaft ready for entry past Mikleo’s lips - does Mikleo realize this wasn’t exactly the ending he had been expecting.

This was not the type of attention he was looking for.

At.

All.

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual posted fanfic in over 3 years.
> 
> And it's this.
> 
> Bless


End file.
